This is Not the End
by xwhiteheartx
Summary: Carry on from Regrets and You Weren't Supposed to Know. Steve and Danny are getting married in one week but Catherine has given them the cold shoulder. What happens when Danny tries to sooth things over with Catherine for the sake of Steve but does he walk away with anything else broken besides his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, so this is the third of the Regrets series. In order, Regrets, You Weren't Supposed to Know and now This is Not the End. Shout out to mirs13 who has been fantastic in helping me make this story even better! Couldn't have done it without her. So start reading and tell me what you think. Thanks Keep Smiling :)_**

* * *

_Watching from the car as one by one the lights in the house went out and it all slipped into silence, Catherine swore then and there, that this was not the end. Nowhere near it…_

One week, that's all it was. One week and they would finally be married. It had taken nearly two months to plan the wedding. All they wanted was a simple wedding with a few friends and family, but Kono took hold of the wedding planning and hijacked it. She told both Steve and Danny they had nothing to worry about, so of course that was what made them begin to worry. Chin just laughed as she started bustling about the office balancing between her paperwork and her planning duties. However, whenever either of the grooms asked for the slightest detail about the wedding, she would repeat the same words "Wouldn't you like to know" before quickly scarpering off. The only thing they did have a say in was that they were going to use their engagement bands as their wedding rings; they were simple and elegant and held a lot of significant importance, so it seems fitting.

None of them had heard from Catherine since the night she had left giving them her congrats and scarpering out to give them peace. Steve knew they had broken up, but Catherine was still his friend and he did care about her, just not the way he cared about Danny. With Catherine it had been purely physical with no emotion, but with Danny it was everything and he wouldn't swap it for the world. Danny was his world now and in 7 short days he would finally be his husband and he would never, ever let him go again.

Even though the way things had gone with Catherine went better than expected, they still had lost contact and that had hit Steve hard. This was bothering him. Danny could tell. It's not like his super SEAL was that good at showing his emotions, but he was hurting. However, there was no doubt in Danny's mind that Steve would ever leave him. He knew that Steve loved him and nothing would change that. Maybe he should go by after work and talk to her. Confirm that she is coming to the wedding. It would mean a lot to Steve. Sitting back in his chair and interlocking his fingers behind his head, he stared through the glass walls straight into Steve's office. He was crouched over, attempting to do the mass pile of paperwork on his desk. It's time to put him in a good mood and come up with an excuse to not go straight home tonight.

Taking a deep breath, smoothing back his blond hair and straightening his blue shirt collar, he exited his office slipping quietly across the bullpen and straight into Steve's office with amazing speed. Shutting the door gently behind him, Steve didn't even look up. That's when he noticed Steve had black headphones in and was basically ticking any random box on the paperwork. That was when Danny had his brain wave.

Walking to the front of Steve's desk so he would see him and not freak out about being crept up on, Danny dug his fingers into the side of his paperwork and lifted up about ¾ of the pile. He tucked it under his arm, before giving Steve on of his world class smiles that just seems to melt Steve's heart. Steve removed his headphones and looked the blonde up and down before leaning back on his seat and crossing his legs on the desk in front of him; his house keys jangling noisily in his pocket as he moved.

"Ok Daniel, what do you want from me?!" Steve asked not breaking eye contact with Danny as he took up perch on the corner of Steve's desk. Danny was still holding onto the paperwork tightly, but was avoiding Steve's eye contact as he desperately tried to think of an excuse as to why he –of all people- was willing to do Steve's paperwork for him.

"Am I not allowed to do something nice for my fiancée or is that considered a crime these days? Plus I wanted to put a smile on your face." Seeing as he was holding about 2 inches of thick paperwork he had to keep the hand gestures to a minimum, but he did his best, as always, to put on a good show for Steve.

Remaining silent for a moment with his aneurysm face in full form, Steve just stared up at him, trying to decide whether to believe the man he loved or to call him out. Taking his feet off the desk and pulling the seat in close, he wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and snuggled his face into his chest. The familiar feeling of Danny putting his arms around his neck gave him a sense of comfort and temporary protection. As Danny ran his hands through his hair massaging his scalp, Steve let out a moan of approval.

After a few minutes they break apart. Steve has that "I love you" smile spread across his lips and Danny decides that now is the best time to make his move. "Tell you what, I will finish up this paper work. It will only take me a couple of hours. You go home and get your run and swim out of the way. I'll bring home some take out around five and we can watch the recorded game with a few beers? What do you say?" Danny suggested as Steve stood up and walked around to the front of the desk to face Danny.

"That sounds like a plan Danno. Are you sure you don't mind doing the extra work?" Steve asked grabbing his jacket off the coat hanger and clipping his badge onto his belt before returning to Danny and standing in front of him, arms folded across that impressive chest that Danny often fantasised about.

"If I did babe, would I have voluntarily picked it up without you using the pout and puppy dog eyes for half an hour? Now get out of here because the sooner you do, the sooner the run and swim is over, and the sooner I get my food!" Danny laughed giving Steve a playful nudge towards the exit which he leant back into so Danny had to give him a more forceful push until he was at the exit of HQ and removing his keys to the truck.

"I will see you soon!" Steve whispered in his ear before pressing his lips to Danny's. The kiss was slow and sweet. They often kissed like this. It showed each other just how much they were in love. Of course that was when the rain had to start and the paperwork Danny was still clutching was going to get wet. Another quick kiss and Steve was running out into the rain and beeping the horn as he drove off. Once Steve was finally out of view, Danny decided he had to put his plan into action now!

Heading back up to the office he called Chin and Kono. There was no way he could tell them that he was on his way over to talk to Catherine, so he had to stretch the truth saying he had to take care of some mother hen emergency with Rachel and politely asked if they would complete the paperwork he had taken from Steve. The cousins –if not reluctantly- agreed, but were mostly confused when Danny asked them not to tell Steve that they did the paperwork. He just shrugged it off saying he would never hear the end of it and he really needed to get this "emergency sorted". He left five minutes later.

Sitting in the Camaro, Danny pulled out his phone and decided that it would probably be best if he warned Catherine that he was coming first before he just turned up at her door step. Plus he needed to make sure she was in. It would be a colossal waste of time if he drove all the way up there to find that she was out.

Hovering his finger over the call button before finally tapping it, he held the phone to his ear and waited for the rings to end and for a voice at the other end of the line to be heard. On the second ring it happened.

"Hello?"

"Hey Catherine, it's Danny. I just wanted to ask if you are free for half an hour. I really need to talk to you."

"Of course Danny, you know where I am. I will see you in what, twenty minutes?"

"Yeah that sounds good. See you then!" He finished ending the call and chucked the neglected phone onto the passenger seat before pulling out of his favourite parking space at HQ and heading north to the home of one Catherine Rollins. Halfway there his phone buzzed with a text from Steve saying he had arrived home from his run and he was just about to go for his hour long swim and that he would see him when he got back. The mere sight of the text made Danny smile; the quicker he got this over with, the quicker he could go home to spend one of his last night's alone with Steve as Mr. Williams, before he became Mr. Williams-McGarrett.

Ending the call and placing the phone gently down on the table, a wicked smile spread across the once plump, red lips -now white and chapped- because it looks like her plans were being put into overdrive. Cleaning up all evidence of a revenge plot that presently littered her living room floor, all she had to do now was wait until Danny came walking through that door. And to make it all that much sweeter, she sent him a quick text.

_Hey Danny I had to pop out for milk. Will be five minutes, so if you arrive and there is no answer, just let yourself in. I won't be far away. Cat. _

After getting a response saying _Ok see you when I do, _Catherine put the phone back on the table. All that Catherine could think about once she had read the text was what a wise choice of words. When the hum of the Camaro's engine pulled up in her driveway, she quickly grabbed what she needed from the drawer beside the door and waited for the unsuspecting Detective Williams to come waltzing into her home. Waltzing back into her life after what he had done to her by taking Steve away from her. The sound of the car door slamming and the click of the car locking awoke Catherine from her dangerous thoughts in time to pull the mask over her face.

All she had to do was wait. There was a knock at the door and then the door knob turned. Danny called out her name having not noticed her. Catherine jumped on him and covered his mouth with the Chloroform soaked rag. At first he wrestled and tried to hold his breath, but in the end, the Chloroform won. He fell limply to the floor of her living room. She kicked the door shut, replaced the rag in the drawer and removed the mask, allowing her hair to escape its restraint and flop lazily but gorgeously to her shoulders.

Kneeling down beside him, she just looked the unconscious man up and down. "Oh Danny why couldn't you just have stayed away? Steve has been and always will be mine." She sneered, but his eyes remained closed and his body motionless. Taking his left hand in hers, she saw the glistening of the pure silver band that graced his wedding finger. It was too easy. Slipping the wedding band off Danny's finger, she let his hand drop lifelessly back onto the hard wooden floor with a thump. Standing back up she held the ring to the light and that is when she saw it. The delicate _SJM_ engraved on the inside. A warm smile found its way to her lips as she slipped the wedding band onto her own finger, but her joy was cut short as she heard Danny starting to stir on the floor behind her. Giving a quick glance over her shoulder, she quickly stepped over the body occupying her floor and headed straight for the drawer. She once again placed the rag over Danny's mouth. Once he was hidden, all she had to do was get to Steve and that was going to go just as she had planned as well…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I haven't stopped writing lately but never got a chance to post. Thanks to mirs13 for being a awesome beta reader! Read and review please. keep smiling :)_

* * *

_Where the hell was Danny?_ Steve asked himself as he paced the length of the sitting room, glancing warily at the door, and then at the set table in the kitchen. It had become a regular thing; Danny would pick up the food or even cook if he was in a good mood. Steve would set the table in that special way that made the atmosphere romantic but not corny, just the way Danny liked it. Anxiously Steve took a seat on the sofa staring at the front door opposite him waiting for the familiar roar of the Camaro's engine to fill the house. He didn't realise it, but when he got nervous, upset or even angry, the only that would calm him down –apart from Danny- was twirling the plain silver band on his ring finger. It worked for him. Moving the ring back and forth was like twisting the worry away, even though the thought of that made him laugh.

_Ah, my head, what the hell happened? Where am I? Why can't I move?_ These were the only thoughts that were able to zoom around Danny's head as he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the dark. Only when he started to panic and thrash, did he decide it would be best to calm down. That was when all the memories came flooding back. He came to see Catherine; he opened the door and was attacked from behind! A rag was put over his mouth and then everything had gone black. It must have been chloroform or some form of sleeping drug because he had that metallic taste at the back of his throat. "Catherine!" he attempted to shout but it came out more as a whisper. He must have hit his head when he lost consciousness possibly having a concussion. The inner cop in him was now starting to take over as he knew it was time to try and access the situation at hand and figure out how to escape. It was either that or he had been spending WAY too much time with Steve, not that that was going to change any time soon.

In time Danny's eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room and he was soon able to make out shapes and objects around him. He was sitting in a wooden chair with both hands strapped to the arm rests with zip ties. There would be no movement there and his legs were fastened tightly by what felt like rope, but he wasn't entirely sure. Seeing as the room was entirely black with no windows or air ducts that he could locate, he came to the conclusion he must be in some form of a basement. Lifting his feet and stomping them down onto thick, solid concrete confirmed this suspicion. Resting his head on the back of the chair, he let out an exasperated breath and realised he was being completely and utterly selfish.

"Catherine? Catherine? Are you there? Catherine I need to know if you can hear me. Catherine?" Then there was the sound of echoing footsteps as they descended what he guessed was wooden stairs. He could only tell by the sound they made as heels clicked and the footsteps got nearer and nearer. It was only then Danny realised that in the furthest corner of the room was a bolted steel door with a tiny hatch in the middle. Why the hell would someone need that? He quizzed himself as the footsteps finally stopped outside his steel bolted door. The sound of numerous padlocks and hatches being unlocked met his ears and then a sudden beam of light came pouring into the room and Danny was finally able to account for everything that filled it. There was nothing much really, a few boxes with books spilling out of them and an old mattress in the corner that had lost its colour a long time ago. As soon as that door had been opened, Danny realised just how cold he was as a draft swept through the entire length of the room. He looked down to notice that his shirt was undone and lay helplessly at his sides. Looking around his new prison, he couldn't help but get the feeling of déjà vu as a lone figure darkened his doorway. The way the light was filtering into his hell hole masked the persons face, but when has this jersey detective ever been able to keep his mouth shut or no when to stop?

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here? You better let me go or you are going to have one SERIOUSLY pissed off SEAL coming after you. Trust me you do not want that, because my fiancée will kick your ass hands down!?" said Danny as he subtly tried and failed to wrestle with the zip ties that dug into his skin like razor sharp fangs on a snake that did not want its dinner to get away easily.

The light still masked the face of the figure, but it did not mask the sound of the hateful laughter that now echoed against the walls of Danny's prison. These were not your average psychopath laughs that made the very bottom of your stomach churn and force you to gulp back saliva as a steady supply generally built up in your mouth; no these were the laughs of a woman broken and incomplete. Then everything fell into place…

"Catherine?" Danny asked, sliding as far forward as he could in his chair to try and make the light work in his favour. Not that he needed to because as soon as the name had escaped his lips the figure took one step forward and the light shone directly onto her face. It was Catherine and she was still laughing.

"Oh Danny, what fiancé? I don't see a ring?" She sniggered, but the thing was she could do it with an innocent expression plastered across her face. He had liked Catherine, but what had she become? This was not the Catherine he knew and actually liked. Danny just looked at her with a pained expression written across his face. The more he tried to move, the more the zip ties dug in, but what was most painful was when what she had asked finally hit him.

"What do you mean you don't see a ring, its right..." Danny asked before looking down at his ring finger where his engagement ring normally resided. That was the second, right there, which his heart broke. Where his ring had once been less than an hour ago, was now only a faint tan line. Tears started to moisten the rim of Danny's eyes as he choked back a sob before looking back up at Catherine who had not moved. She just stood there with a sick smile poisoning her face, before lifting her left hand up and showing off the beautiful plain silver band on her ring finger as it glinted in the filtering light. That was it. Danny was broke.

Seeing Danny in this kind of pain was much more satisfying than seeing him in physical pain. She took her hat off to the Matthews brothers for giving her the idea to torture him emotionally. That is what he gets for taking away the man she loved. He deserved every second he would be getting for a long, long time…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys it is still New Year's Eve here so happy New Years Eve and I couldn't end the year with out posting a chapter to the story haha :). Shout out to mirs13 who without her these stories wouldn't be here!**_ **_Happy New Year's when it arrives, please read and review! Keep Smiling :)_**

* * *

Steve was starting to go absolutely insane. At the one hour mark he managed to convince himself Danny must have gotten stuck in traffic, a line at the pizzeria or the Camaro was having some difficulties. He convinced himself he was just being paranoid, but after everything that has happened could you blame him? Danny has been kidnapped twice, beaten up more times than he cares to acknowledge, and nearly died countless times. He was determined to not let anything happen to his Danno ever again and this waiting was playing with his mind.

Pacing the length of his living room again and again, trying to resist the burning urge to glance at the clock during every pass he made was beginning to get harder and harder. Eventually the temptation became too great and what he saw on the clock startled him, 3 hours 26 minutes and 56 seconds was how long it has been since five o'clock when Danny was supposed to be home. That was when he panicked and gave in to his SEAL training. Grabbing his keys to the truck off the mahogany side table by their front door, he paused with his hand on the door knob. His eye caught hold of the photo frame that also occupied the table. He removed his hand and picked up the photo.

It was a picture of the day Gracie had come over to play on the beach and have a cook out with their Ohana and everyone was there. To the left was Chin standing with his arm around a soaking Kono who had just come in from surfing. On the far right were Kamekona and Max, standing side by side smiling happily for the photo which Doris had offered to take. There, right in the middle, was Steve with his arm around an openly smiling Danny, who had his arms draped around Steve's waist, with a beaming Gracie sitting on Steve's shoulders with the playful monkey grin she saved only for them. The photo became blurry and distant making Steve wonder if his eye sight was going, but when a noticeable droplet of water fell onto the glass splashing across the photo, he couldn't deny the truth any longer, he was crying. Cleaning the photo with the sleeve of his shirt, he placed the photo back where it came from and left the house. After locking the door and setting the alarm, he set off at a light jog towards the truck. Getting in and slamming the door gave him a moment of confusion as to what he was doing, but then he realised there could only be one thing and that was finding Danny. With that thought placed firmly in his mind he started the engine, pulled out of the drive, and headed for HQ calling his Ohana on the way.

Same time frame at Catherine's

Having left Danny screaming for answers as to why she was wearing his ring and why she was doing this to them, she once again locked the steel bolted door and walked up the wooden stairs making sure that Danny could her the delicate click of her heels on the wooden beams as she got further and further away from him. Rising out of the wooden hatch from the cellar, she carefully stepped out and locked it, covering it once again with the sitting room rug. She was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the Hawaiian sun after being down in the cellar for so long, but she soon adjusted in time to look out the window and see the Camaro still parked in her driveway. Smiling a sickly smile, she started hunting around her living room floor until she found what she was looking for. As she lay down on her stomach to peer under the couch, there was a glint of metal from the keys Danny must have dropped when he had fallen unconscious. Swishing all of her luscious black hair onto one shoulder in order to see, she swiftly grabbed the keys and rocked back up onto her knees, brushing the dust from the floor off her red silk top and white shorts before getting back to her feet and opening the front door.

Clicking the button to close the garage door, Catherine watched as the Camaro slowly became concealed from sight, but she knew she still had one problem when she looked down to her key free hand where she held Danny's mobile. She knew for a fact that if Danny was gone for longer than he said he would be, then Steve would track his phone. There was only one thing she could do and that was to get rid of it. Swinging the keys around her index finger as she walked to the gate at the back of her garden, she silently unlocked it and stepped through into the forest that surrounded her. The way the light shone through the leaves and the narrow tree trunks magnified a feeling of peace and wellbeing. It was a good place to come away and think if you needed to clear your head. The fact that most of the trees were eucalyptus trees and gave off a sweet smell that could cause you to forget even the meaning of the word stress was just an added bonus.

Wandering further and deeper into the thickening forest and its understated beauty, it soon began to trickle out and be replaced by orchids of all different colours and mixtures, surrounding and engulfing her in their sweet smell as they highlighted the path to her destination. It would be so easy to just stay in the forest and never return to the human world, but Catherine knew she had much to do in order to rekindle her relationship with Steve and getting Danny out of the way was top of the list. She had done her best to ignore the constant vibration of Danny's phone as it was bombarded with messages, calls and emails, all from Steve asking where he was and if he was ok. Rolling her eyes at every single one, she hid the phone back in her pocket and continued on her trek, brushing her hands through her long black curls and dragging her nails across her scalp relieving the tension, but she was drawn from her peaceful thoughts by the sound of her destination. Kicking her sandals off and climbing up the side of the rock, being careful not to slip on the wet patches, she finally reached the top of a crashing waterfall. Its water travelled 2 miles before reaching the mouth and emptying into the Pacific Ocean, but at the speed the water was going, it would barely take 10 minutes to reach the Pacific waters. Dragging her hair behind her ears and tying it in a loose ponytail, she knelt down beside the rushing currents. Taking Danny's phone out of her pocket she let out a satisfied sigh and released it from her grip, watching the phone as it was helplessly dragged under the thrashing torrents of the water. Satisfied at watching it disappear, Catherine stood up, brushed the dirt of her bare knees, and started the long trek home to her guest.

Back with Steve

Standing over the computer table, Steve tapped wildly at the defenceless keypad, blocking out any thoughts or sounds as he worked, until he felt a calm hand rest on his shoulder gently pulling him away. Of course it was Chin. He looked at Steve with kind, wise eyes, silently urging him to tell them what was going on. He felt Kono's presence beside him, rubbing his back soothingly, as he tried to steady his nervous breaths and his vigorously shaking hands.

"What is it boss? There must be something wrong judging by your body language and the fact you called us down here at nine o'clock at night?!" questioned Kono hesitantly. Steve remained silent, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him, all ready to start a trace. All he had to do was type in Danny's number. Letting out a sigh and standing to his full height once more, he rubbed his hands wearily over his face, brushing the rough stubble already forming, and looked back at the concerned cousins standing before him.

"Danny was supposed to be home 4 hours ago. I can't reach him on his cell and after everything that has happened in the last year… I guess my paranoia has gone into overdrive, but I am extremely concerned. I have no idea where he is. He said he was going to finish my paperwork then get take out. I knew something was wrong when he took my paper work, but… what?!" Steve asked the cousins who were now both wearing their own shade of guilt, which was a rare occurrence when it came to them.

Shuffling her feet and refusing to meet Steve's eye for a few moments, Kono finally gave in. "After you left, Danny called us and asked us to do the paperwork he had taken from you. He told us he had to handle a situation with Rachel, but the thing is, after explaining all this to us, he asked us not to tell you about us doing the paperwork." She finished tapping her nail against the cool gold of her badge before finally managing to look at the two faces in front of her.

"He never told me any of this. Does he not trust me enough to help him handle any problems he has? I am his fiancée GOD DAMN IT!" Steve shouted towards the end, thumping his fist down on the computer as he got more and more worked up. That was when the blurry vision came back.

"I will go call Rachel and see if Danny is still there," Chin answered pulling his phone out of his khaki coloured shorts and heading for his office, dialling as he went. Steve turned his back to the computer. The amount of hurt and anger flooding through his blood was making it boil and he didn't want to take out his stress on the equipment, they needed it after all. Kono took up a seat next to him and remained silent as she watched Steve's clenched fists slowly loosen, revealing deep grooves where his nails had cut into his palms.

"Steve, I am sure Danny had his reasons for not telling you he was going to Rachel's. Maybe it was something to do with Stan and he didn't want you to worry over nothing, but I know for a fact Steve, A FACT, that Danny trusts you with his life, with Gracie's life, and with everything that he is and does. He is not going anywhere. He loves you to the bitter end and don't you ever dare forget that Steven J. McGarrett!" Kono finished wrapping her arms around the giant of a man as he cowered into her tiny frame. He was just about to let go of the restrain on his tears when Chin came back into the room, staring down at his phone before looking up at his colleagues.

"I just got off the phone with Rachel. She says she hasn't heard from Danny in three days never mind seen him!" Chin finished walking over to the computer. As soon as the words had left his lips, Steve had automatically switched to SEAL mode as the cousins crowded around the computer and Steve started to bark out instructions.

"Chin, get a trace on Danny's cell now! Kono, I want you to get me some extra rounds from the armoury. I'm running out and we may need them." The cousins nodded as their boss started to pace furiously. Kono disappeared to get the rounds and Chin entered Danny's number trying to locate his cell. Steve stopped beside the computer and waited for the system to locate Danny's position, but was confused with the result. "Check it again," he said as Chin entered the number again. Clearly the first attempt had to have been a miscalculation, but the phone was traced back to the same location the second time.

Kono re-entered the office waving her hands in the air showing the ammo she found. "Boss I got the… why does it say that Danny is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean 20 miles from Oahu?"

Steve dropped to his knees as a single tear glided down his cheek and softly whispered, "Noooo…"


End file.
